The incident part 2
by naguyaakitame
Summary: ok guys this is the second one, hoped you like the first one and you will love the second one! in the second part, Akitame met some new friends, while sakura has decided to cancel their sleepover. after the news, may the incident happen..... won't tell


**The incident (part 2)**

That Saturday morning when Akitame woke up, she then thought about_ 'what's going to happen today. What's going to happen at the sleepover? … And this and that!'_

BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

Anyways, but for her morning routine, she warms up (exercise!), fix up her bed, fix herself up… you know!, take a bath, change her clothes. Then eats breakfast…

"Damn! There's no more food for tomorrow! I better buy food first, then go training; shadow replication and kunai and shuriken throwing, then get ready for the sleepover at Sakura's. Whew! This is going to be a long day!"

In the market, she bought food enough for two-three weeks.

On her way home…

"Stop bugging me, you dumb ass!" Sasuke shouted loudly that those who we're near them we're looking at the both of them.

"I won't stop until you lend me your home-… OUCH!"

"OW!!!"

"Hey! Watch we're your-" Naruto stopped talking when he turned to see, Akitame trying to get up who was picking the grocery items that was on the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry to shout at you like that. Here let me help you." Naruto said approaching, with a faint blush.

"Hey Sasuke! Why don't you help me out! Don't just stand there!" Naruto blurted out.

"Why would I help? I wasn't the one who _'bumped'_ her, you dobe!" Sasuke said smirking, saying the word _bumped_ loudly. Naruto just grunted while Akitame chuckled gently.

"It's ok if he doesn't help, I'll help instead."

After three minutes…

Naruto and Akitame stood up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" He introduced himself; he wiped his palms on his pants and extended it for a handshake. Akitame got his hand and shook it gently with pleasure.

' Ahh! Her hand is so soft and gentle. I could hold it for the whole day' Naruto thought. 

"So I have told you what my name is, how about yours?"

"I'm Naguya Akitame. Nice to meet you. And thank you for you're help, it could have took me until noon to pick it all up. "

"Akitame, nice to meet you to. And you're welcome, the pleasures all mine."

Then both of them smiled.

After Naruto and Akitame made their acquaintances, Naruto looked at Sasuke grinning and said…

"Hey Sasuke! That's very rude, I think you've dropped your manners! Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hn!"

"No! It's ok I already know who he is. You're Uchiha Sasuke right?" She asked

"Hn!"

"I better get going! I need to train, see you at Sakura's." She said

But before she could walk away, Naruto asked her again

"What do you mean _'see you at Sakura's'_ "

"Oh! You still don't know, Sakura's going to have a sleepover at her place tonight, but I don't think she has told you yet. You better ask her just to confirm." Akitame said answering the bewildered Naruto.

"But who else are going there?" Sasuke asked. And finally spoke something… not rude.

"I, and the others, I can't mention all of their names, Naruto and especially you! (Pointing at Sasuke) for you are Sakura's… oops!" Akitame said and suddenly placed one hand over her mouth.

"Sakura's what?!" Naruto shouted

"Oh! Never mind, let's just say _'someone special.'_ And oh! Please don't tell the others I told you that… you know! Especially to Sakura, she might get mad!" She said

"Sure for your sake!" Sasuke said gruffly

"Ok! I'll go ahead! So I'll see the both of you around!" Akitame said while waving her hand.

When Akitame turn around and left the both of them, she can still hear both of them arguing…

"Oho! Sasuke! What a lucky guy! So you're a _'someone special'_ to someone here, all right! Ok let me think… she is kindda beautiful, smart, and good in controlling chakra but has no skills! (Naruto who is now pretending like a detective; placing one of his hands on his chin, while nodding) So Sasuke, you wanna let me bug you for this certain issue? It would really be my pleasure!"

"Right! Why don't you bug your _'new friend?'_ or should I say _'new girlfriend?'_ I heard that she is…. Intelligent, powerful and has skills, and let me see…hmm… she is beautiful Naruto. She would be great for a wife. Beat that! Huh!" Sasuke said who was smirking and grinning. As for Naruto, who was a little embarrassed on what Sasuke said.

"Yeah right! Now let me have your homework"

"No!!!"

"Oh! Come on! It's like, the others will notice?!"

"Still, No!!!"

Their voices died out when Akitame turned to a corner, heading towards her apartment.

At the door…

"Ok! Home at last! Where did I place my-"

She stopped talking and turned her head to see somebody talking so hotly headed.

"That baka, dumb ass Naruto!!! He won't stop bugging me about Sakura. And he also doesn't stop bugging me, to lend him my home-"

"Ohio!!! Sasuke!" She greeted him smiling, hoping that he will come down a bit.

"We're you standing there the whole time, I was talking?!" Sasuke asked looking thunder shocked.

"Yup!!! (She chuckled gently) you know, you shouldn't say any ill words to Naruto, that's very rude, don't you think?!"

"Right?! That's none of your business. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh that! I live here, room B14. How about you? Why are you also here?" She gestured, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I live here too, room B15."

"What a coincidence." She said smiling.

Sasuke replied her, smirking.

Then there was a short pause. Both of them went inside their own rooms, without saying anything or even bidding their goodbyes.

'Ah! I had the great morning! Even if it was very tiring buying the food! I just went face-to-face and talked to him! This is so great! But a little embarrassing there for my part, I was like a jelly going near to him… anyway…'

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" She shouted very loud that Sasuke came rushing at her front door.

"Hey! What's wrong? Why did you just shout?!"

"Nothing!"

"You better not go around shouting!" He said while closing the door.

But before he started to walk to his room, Akitame opened her door and said…

"And by the way, it's none of your business! Ok!!!" Then closed the door.

Hearing this, he just smirked to himself, and went back to his room.

That noon, Akitame went to the forest and did her training.

Three hours passed, she stopped to rest. She slumped into the grass and lied down.

When she woke up, she hurriedly went home and prepared her stuff for the

Sleepover.

"It's still too early to go to Sakura's house. I'll just walk first and maybe I can meet her along the way."

While walking, she met Sakura and other students from the academy and Naruto.

"Hey Akitame!" Sakura waved at her as they we're approaching her.

"Hi Sakura… Hi Naruto"

"So, I think you have already met Naruto. Akitame, I want you to meet the rest. This is Hinata… (She introduced Hinata to her, while moving her hand indicating which person she is introducing) Tenten, Neji, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Shikamaru and Ino (she introduced the rest of them, the way how she introduced Hinata to Akitame)."

"Nice to meet you." The six of them said gladly, together.

"Nice to meet all of you too." She said smiling, bowing low in front of them.

Sakura then interrupted her and said…

"And I supposed you already have met Sasuke?" She said, pointing at him, who was walking with his usual position (DUH?!) straight to them.

Before he stopped, he was not that far away from them, when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and dragged him into the crowd and let him stay in between Akitame and Sakura who was vary confused. With what Naruto just did, also gave Sasuke the chance to pull Naruto in the arm, and placed him also in the middle of Hinata… (Which made her blush more and made her play with her fingers more) and Akitame.

"Anyway, yeah! I just met him and Naruto just this morning." Akitame said still confused on what both Naruto and Sasuke just did.

"Really!" Sakura said suspiciously

"So Sakura, what about your sleepover tonight?" Naruto asked

"Yes! About that. My cousin just came over, a moment ago and my mom's going out for tonight, and she'll come back tomorrow morning. She told me to watch my cousin, for her while she's away. So I can't have the sleepover tonight. Maybe we'll have it another night. I'll just tell all of you, when I'll have my sleepover. But if you want to come at my house, I could really use your help, since that brat is very energetic. I would really appreciate it." She replied Naruto.

"It's ok, Sakura we will just wait for your call." Tenten said.

After a minute…

"Hinata! We better get going, it's getting late already." Neji said sternly.

"Hai!"

And one by one, all of them went home. But as for Akitame and Sasuke, both of them walked together, for as we all know, they live in the same apartment.

To break the silence, that would seem to last forever, Akitame asked Sasuke something…

"So Sasuke, what are your interests of a girl?" She asked, hoping she would get a specific answer.

"Why would you ask that kind of question?! I don't have any interests on girls!" He replied consciously.

"Oh really! So if we put it this way… that even if you grow up, you won't marry someone or even like someone? Is that what you mean?" She asked, now almost laughing of the awkward answer, Sasuke gave that he likes someone.

Both of them stopped walking since they have already reached their rooms.

"That's not it?" Now turning pink

"Ok! If that's not it, what is it? You like someone? Right?"

"No! I don't like someone!" Now turning red

"Oh! Never mind. I know it's hard to spill it out from you and this would be a never-ending topic-"

"So why did you even asked me that question, if you knew, it would never end?" Now his voice is already calm, not like as always.

"Nothing?" She said while playing with her feet and bowing down her head.

"What do you mean _'nothing'_ you we're very eager to ask? You can't even look at me straight. Come on tell me."

"Oh, ok! It's just that it happens, that I like or admire someone very much. And I asked you because, since I know, you won't tell anyone what we're talking right now. And I know I can share it to you since… you are quiet, you don't talk too much. Like that." Her voice now, so calm.

"So if you're asking me those questions and telling me these things, who do you really like? I promise, I won't tell anyone, I swear to keep this talk, for the two of us." Sasuke said.

Hearing what Sasuke said, a tear fell from Akitame's eye. Sasuke then used his thumb, to wipe the tear off.

"Who I like? You swear, you will not tell anyone?" She said.

Sasuke nodded.

"It's also hard for me to spill it to you, it's very hard since… since… since…"

"Since what?"

"… Since the one who I really love, I mean _like_ is, is…_'you' _Sasuke. It's you, the first day, I saw you. You're very handsome, very smart, very good doing hand seals and…and-" She said, now tears we're almost streaming from her eyes.

"Sshh!" Sasuke said to stop her.

He then placed his hand on her left cheek, and stroked her hair. After stroking it, he got her chin slowly and lifted it; both of them now facing each other's face, an inch away to touch each other's nose.

And out of a sudden, without any doubts in his actions, he pressed his lips into hers gently. For Akitame, this was really to fast, but as their kiss started to deepen, she then had no questions and was carried away.

The kiss lasted like, for years. After their moments, their lips departed as for them to catch their breath. Both of them were very shocked and were very red.

Akitame then broke the silence…

"Sasuke, why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know. But to tell you the truth, I also like you. But it's fine. I really swear not to tell anyone about us, kissing."

"Oh! Sasuke, I know you would understand!" She said happily and threw her arms around his and kissed him on the cheek. And then again, both of them we're as red as a tomato.

"I'll go now, it's getting late, bye!" She said smiling at him (she was still blushing)

"Yeah! Me too, bye!" He also bid his goodbye (he also was still blushing)

When Akitame went inside her room, she felt like she was in heaven. Her very first kiss, and it was perfect. The kiss wasn't a smack or an accident. And it was Sasuke who did the act, not that she will be the one to kiss the guy.

She was very happy; she kept on replaying their kiss on her mind, like a movie, and thought about it again and again.

She was very happy on what had just happened, that she went to sleep directly without, eating dinner.

In the middle of the night, she woke up all of a sudden and then again thought of what happened.

'I know he did not did it intentionally, but the idea of his, to kiss me, is some sort of… I don't know. Maybe it just slipped into his thoughts of kissing me.'

And then for the first time in her life, she heard her opposite side or her conscience (or her inner self; that's what they call it)

**How about you return his act.**

'Who are you? Why are you talking to me? Are you my conscience?'

**Yup!**

'And what do you mean 'return'?'

**What I mean is that, you go to him and return his kiss, as a sign of gratitude. In other words you kiss him, like how he kissed you.**

'What?! You expect me, to go into his room while he is asleep, at this time and at this moment?!'

**Yes! While his asleep, at this time and at this moment. It's just a kiss! It's not like you'll die or something.**

'But?!'

**I know you want to kiss him again, right?**

'Yes, but not tonight, how about tomorrow?'

**No! Tomorrow's a bad idea, if you kiss him tomorrow, somebody might see you, what do you think they will say. And don't forget about Sakura!**

'You're right, but kissing him! That's the problem there, it's ok for me to tell him how I love him so much, I can do that. But kissing him!!!'

**Yes, I know I'm right, I'm your conscience remember. But hey, don't tell me you're giving up already. Are you giving Sasuke to Sakura already? You know, it's worth a try, and I promise you, no more ideas of sneaking up to his room in the middle of the night.**

'You better promise!'

**You have my word!**

'Ok! I'll do it'

**Ok! So we have a deal. Now, go on, you wouldn't wait 'til noon.**

So after talking to her conscience, she decided to return his kiss. To express her gratitude, she'll kiss him.

She then pulled her band out of her hair, making it down. Her hair now was so long, that it reached her hips to her legs. Then, using her chakra, she extended her hair even longer, that it reached the floor. After extending it, a part of her hair's tips, grabbed an edge of her window tightly, and again another part grabbed the window's edge tightly. At the sight of this scene, she was like a spider hanging from the walls, with her hair. While her hair was doing the work, she just floated in the air with her arms crossed on her chest calmly, like she has been doing this a million times already.

Another part of her swaying hair, grabbed Sasuke's window tightly and another part, grabbed another edge of the window. After doing all of those 'spider-thingy' she was able to cross form her window to his, safely.

When she was in, there she found him sleeping in his bed, wearing his usual white shorts, without his blue shirt. Which was now, revealing his abs. His hand at the back of his head.

'He's so handsome! Just as I have always imagined him!' She thought

She had doubts on kissing him. But, a decision is a decision

'Here goes………'

She then bent over, reaching his lips.

When she was about to implant a kiss, Sasuke then woke up out of a sudden. When he woke up, he found her in front of him just a breath away from each other's lips.

"What the!!! What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get in my room?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sshh! Keep it down! Someone might hear you!" Akitame said hushing. Standing immediately, backing 5 steps backward.

"It's 1:00 in the morning! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can explain! I came here to…to…"

"To what? I just found you in front of my face. Hey! Wait a minute you were about to-"

"To kiss you! Yes! I just want to do it just to return your kiss. For… oh! You wouldn't understand!"

"What is it that I don't understand?"

"It's just that… I have this feeling of kissing you again. The feeling that I love you very much. I just can't help, seeing you with this feeling inside me, not confirmed yet. This feeling, that wants to burst out, because of you." She said, while tears were streaming out of her eyes.

**You go girl! That's it; show away your feelings to him!**

Akitame was now covering her face, crying.

Hearing what she said, he stood up and approached her. He wiped the tears on her cheek using his hands.

"So, tell me again, why you went in my room?" He said still comforting her while holding both of her cheeks up. Still too close from each other.

"I went inside here, to kiss you, to return it. And since I would want to experience kissing you again, since… our first kiss wasn't enough and I think, it was also not enough for you?" She said.

Sasuke only nodded. He also smiled at the part hearing, 'wasn't enough for you'

"…And I'm still nervous when you're around. So I want to kiss you again, and to prove it to myself that my feelings for, you are true. And to stop me from being nervous." She said nervously.

"Then I have no choice. And since you got me there, um… I also, have the feeling that our kiss, wasn't enough…" He said, a little bit embarrassed.

"… So your wish shall be granted." He said, simply and plainly.

He stepped closer to her, he was now touching her body, coz' they were so close.

He placed both of his hands on her cheeks and hold on it surely but gently. Then he pressed his lips to hers slowly, and slowly. Now, both of their lips were like glued, to each other very tightly. And after that, their kiss started to deepen even more.

He then felt her arms wrap around his neck and head.

Both of them were kissing for about 10 minutes or even more (who cares, about how many minutes or hours they were kissing… Anyways).

There they were kissing inside the moonlit room. The scene of their kiss was perfect. Both of them were standing beside the bed, near the window in the middle, under the full moon.

After the kiss, which was like forever, both of them departed form each other's lips. Both catching their breath and look at each other's faces.

Both of their hearts were leaping of joy, since they were already contented of their kiss; part2. Both of them were not nervous or turning red, since they have done it twice and passionately.

"So, was it enough for you?" Sasuke asked

"Yes. How about you? Was it enough?"

"Yes. Wait a minute, something is still bothering me, how were you able to get in here, when the doors are locked?"

"Through the window."

"Through the window, how?"

"Oh! My ability, in using chakra, is through my hair. I let chakra pass through each strand. That's how I can make it extend more. I can even grow it back to its original length, when I cut it short in just seconds. And it's waterproof, fireproof, airproof and dirt proof. It's hard to destroy it. You got me right? Sasuke?" She answered briefly.

"Yeah! You know, you better get going; it's almost 3:00. And why don't you pass through the door. It's much easier than the window."

"Yes! I better get going. But I'll just pass through the window again. Somebody might see me, coming out from your door instead of mine, and since I locked my door from the inside and I didn't brought my keys with me."

"Ok! Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She said while approaching him and planted a 'goodbye kiss' on his cheek and turned around towards the window.

But before she went out of the window, she again called out his name.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you very much for everything! This day is one of my best days ever!" She said while bowing low at him.

"You don't need to thank me. It was nothing. I only granted both of our feelings." He said calmly while smiling at her.

But before he could return to his bed, she approached him again and hugged him. Sasuke also hugged her back, gently while caressing her hair and then he kissed her on the forehead. After he kissed her on the forehead, she then whispered into his ear and said…

"I love you Sasuke! With all my heart." While she was saying this, tears started to trickle from her eyes.

"I love you too! I promise to protect you, with all my life, even if I may die!" He said, while wiping away her tears with his hands.

And again, after their sweet moment, both of them bid their goodbyes. Sasuke went back to his bed and continued to sleep, while Akitame, returned to her room.

When she got back from his room, she then immediately, sat on her bed and slid under her blanket. In just seconds, she fell into a deep sleep, overjoyed, to content herself with 2 passionate kisses in just a day with the guy whom she loved.

She dreamed about the kiss, that started as an 'incident', that turned into a relationship. (Maybe!!!! Eheheh!!!!)

**So that's it, the last part of my first FanFic. I hoped all of you readers loved it. I know it's something weird, since I used my penname for the new character in the story. Actually, the truth is that, my friends and I made our own characters from the show 'Naruto'. And my character is named 'Naguya Akitame' and her hair, is her main ability. (BUT I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!) And in our own 'Naruto' world (from my friends), we also made our own episodes, and this story ('The Incident') is one of it. (It's my episode, actually). The reason also why I made my character as a partner for Sasuke, since I am a die-hard fan of Sasuke. He is my favorite character from all characters of the show (even if he turned bad).**

**So, that's the reason why there is a new name, in the story. I hope, you understand the story.**

**And I would not forget to mention, please! Please! Please! Please! Write some REVIEWS! It's ok, if it's negative or positive! I would appreciate any review, even if it is negative. **


End file.
